


Wherever You Go

by SymphonySoldier97



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldier97/pseuds/SymphonySoldier97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a rough day, and Reid just needs to talk to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Wherever You Go" By A Rocket to the Moon. I was thinking about the lyric in the first verse: "I bet you went back to bed/my pillow beneath your head/repeat the last words I said "I miss you"" when I was writing this.

“Sam, it was…” Spencer blows out a breath and shakes his head as if to clear it. “I’ve see a lot, Sam, but this? It’s hard to even think about.” 

“Honestly, Spence, if the nightmare of the week can still get to you, it means you’re still okay.” 

Spencer nods, forgetting that Sam can’t see him over the phone like this. “Yeah. I just wish we could’ve stopped him earlier. Before he killed those little ones.” 

Sam’s voice drops to a low, soothing register, saying “You did everything you could, honey.” 

And the sweetness in Sam’s tone just brings tears to Reid’s eyes. It’s too much to reply. His throat burns with the effort of keeping himself from crying while Sam is listening. He’s so tired; he just wishes Sam was here so he could curl into his boyfriend’s arms and forget everything. 

“It’s okay,” Sam continues. “You caught him. He can’t hurt anyone else now.”

“Maybe he can’t, but tomorrow there will be someone else, and another and another and it never ends. Just hunting monster after monster until one of the monsters gets you.”

“Reid, does one life really matter?” 

Reid reels back a bit, not expecting the question. “Well, yes, of course.”

“And does one life still matter, even when there are so many others in the same boat?”

“Yes…”

“So, even if there are other people who are losing their lives, it still matters that at least one of them didn’t?”

Reid sighs. “I know where you’re going with this, Sam.”

Sam chuckles. “Good, then you already know that I’m going to remind you that no matter how many bad things are happening in this world, the fact that you helped stop even one of them matters more than you can even realized. It’s more than most people get the opportunity to do in a lifetime. And you’re way past just one, sweetheart.” 

In spite of himself, a smile spreads across Reid’s face. “I suppose you’re right.” 

“I generally am.” 

Reid lies back on the bed, imagining Sam in another hotel room, on another bed like this one. He wonders if Dean is with him, and if he knows just how wonderful his brother is.  
“See you in a few days?” Sam asks. 

“I hope so.”  
“G’night, Spence.”

“Night. And Sam?”

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks.” 

Reid can hear the smile on Sam’s face when he replies. “Always.”


End file.
